It is Christmas, After All
by DarkAnsalong
Summary: Columbia is extremely excited to introduce her alien friends to Christmas. However, when Magenta refuses to get into the Christmas spirit, the groupie's dreams are crushed. Can Christmas still be celebrated? Just as fluffy as it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ha! Finished it on time! xP Well, here's my Christmas fic special! Super fluffy. Possible Collie/Genta, Genta/Riff, Collie/Frank, Collie/Riff, Genta/Frank, and MAYBE Frank/Riff. It… makes sense in context? PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ! THANKS! :D (oh yeah, and no editor, like usual)**

'_Twas the day before Christmas, and at the Frankenstein Place,  
>Columbia prepared to spend the day with her friends from space.<br>As Riff Raff and Frank went out for a tree,  
>Anticipation grew within the excited groupie.<em>

Magenta stood in the doorway, staring into the living room. Or, what used to be the living room. Columbia had somehow managed to move all of the furniture into the closet, so that everything was just… empty. The domestic folded her arms. "Columbia, what are you doing?" she snapped in her thick Transylvanian accent. The groupie turned in shock, staring at the domestic, obviously oblivious to the fact that she was there.

"Oh, just… making way for the tree." Columbia's eyes seemed to sparkle as she said it. Magenta stared at her blankly. "Ya know, the Christmas tree! Riff Raff and Frank are out getting it now!"

Magenta blinked her dark green eyes, unable to find a way to reply to this. Finally, she ended up asking, "Why are we putting a tree in the living room?" She walked over to the huge empty spot and stared at the grinning girl. The groupie clapped her hands with excitement.

"It's Christmas, 'Genta! Christmas eve! Christmas isn't Christmas without the tree!"

Once again the domestic found herself completely lost. "…Christmas? What is Christmas?" She put her hands on her hips. Columbia gasped when she heard this question, and for a second looked as if she had no way to reply. The idea of anyone not knowing what Christmas is was one of the most terrifying thoughts she had ever heard.

"What's Christmas?" Columbia repeated the question in a tone of shock. "_How do you not know what Christmas is_?"

Shrugging, Magenta carelessly replied, "Well, Transsexual doesn't do anything like that. I mean, there are hardly even any trees. The only earthling holiday we're really into is Halloween. Besides that… well… Christmas doesn't mean anything to me." She shrugged once more. "So _why_ are we putting a tree in the living room?"

Columbia growled in aggravation. "Because. It's. Christmas." She paused. "Christmas. It's a holiday in December. We put up lights and trees and we make fires and we drink hot chocolate and Santa comes at night with his flying reindeer and we all give each other presents and wish each other 'Merry Christmas and Happy New Year' and we sing Christmas Carols! It's the bestest time of the whole year!" The groupie's eyes sparkled brighter than the sequins she wore. Magenta folded her arms, a look of disbelief on her face.

"So… basically, everyone acts super cheerful and lovey-dovey and then they give each other stuff? Sounds worse than Thanksgiving." the domestic sneered. Columbia looked truly hurt by this comment. She shook her head furiously. Magenta continued, "And who's Santa? And… did you say something about reindeer? That _fly_?" Magenta, who was something of an Earth-animal expert, did not find this exactly believable.

The groupie nodded. "Yeah, it's tradition. Santa is a guy that flies around in a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer. He comes to children's houses while they sleep and gives them presents and stuff. Then he's gone the next morning. It's what makes every child's Christmas so magical!" She clapped her hands. Suddenly, she looked slightly annoyed. "I wonder where Frankie is? He and Riff should have gotten the tree by now…"

Magenta shook her head. "Look, reindeer don't fly. And neither to sleighs. And no man is going to come to people's house to give them presents."

The groupie stomped her foot. "Yes he does, 'Genta! He comes down the chimney, eats the cookies that they've left out for him, and gives them presents! It's true! It really is! You just don't… I dunno. You didn't grow up with it or something, so you don't know what it is. But it's true. Christmas is the best holiday in the world."

Magenta opened her mouth to reply when the door burst open and Frank walked in. "Hello, everyone, I am here!" he declared, walking over to Columbia and kissing her on the cheek. She blushed, giggling slightly. Suddenly, however, she remembered something. "Where's the tree, Frankie? And… where's Riff Raff?"

"HERE!" called a voice from the front of the castle. He sounded very strained. Magenta looked rather worried, and ran out of the room. Columbia and Frank followed. They found Riff Raff, trying to carry an eight foot tree on his own. He glared at Frank, who smirked slightly. "Don't you think you could have helped a little bit, _Master_?" he snapped at the prince.

Frank shrugged. "Sorry, Riff, but I don't do that sort of stuff. That's handyman work. _I'm_ just here to look good." He looked up, as if expecting everyone in the room to stare at him with awe. When no one said a thing, he turned to his groupie for support. "Isn't that right, Columbia?" Even though he was smiling, there was a definite threat in his eyes. The groupie nodded furiously. Magenta cackled. Riff Raff finally gave up and dropped the tree.

"We can't put that in the living room." Magenta stated flatly, looking like she wanted to change the subject. "I say we put it in the ballroom instead. It'll be a lot easier to set up. Bigger space." Columbia, relieved to see Magenta actually helping, nodded in agreement. Frank turned towards the ballroom.

"Let's go!" he called, walking away. Columbia rolled her eyes, and she and Magenta helped Riff Raff carry the tree into the room. They set it down right in the center, and Columbia stared at it with a glimmer in her eyes Magenta had never seen before.

"Oh, it's perfect!" the groupie cried, hugging the domestic. Magenta growled and pushed her off, walking over to Riff Raff as if expecting him to protect her. Frank nodded.

"Yes, I believe it is." Frank agreed as he put his arm around Columbia, who blushed furiously. The prince then turned to Riff Raff. "See, Riff, I told you! _I _pick out the best trees! Columbia said so herself." He grinned in a triumphant manner.

Magenta scowled. "Columbia NEVER said you pick out the best trees. She just said that it was good. Quite being like that." There was a long pause, and everyone stared at her. "Er… Master." she added. Frank walked up to the tree and began inspecting it.

"It looks so plain…" he sighed, pulling on a branch and eying the tree up and down.

Columbia nodded. "Well, it's plain now. But remember how I went shopping the other day? I got all sorts of ornaments and lights and candy canes to put up! Oh, when we're done, I bet it will be amazing!" She clapped her hands. Frank and Riff Raff exchanged glances, and the looks on their faces told each other that the idea of hanging things on a giant tree was not how they planned to spend the evening. However, when Frank saw the sparkle in his groupie's eyes, he couldn't help but nod.

"Okay, Columbia, go get the ornaments and lights and candy canes." he told her. Columbia smiled at him as he continued. "We'll make this the best Christmas tree ever!" The groupie actually squealed with joy at this statement, and ran out of the room. Magenta watched with confusion. She did not understand it at all. She did not understand what made Christmas mean so much to the groupie.

_Poor Magenta did not understand the reason,  
>For cheerful celebrations and holiday seasons.<br>So as the others all planned for Christmassy fun,  
>The domestic felt her sanity coming undone.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

The tree decorating went much better than expected. Although there was a bit of arguing, and Frank was caught stealing a few of the candy canes, everyone pitched in to help. Accept Magenta. She stood, watching the three people put up lights and ornaments. She listened as Columbia taught them traditional Christmas songs and encouraged them to try singing a few. The domestic still did not get it. She felt as if all of this was pointless. Why in the world did the earthling seem so excited for Christmas?

"We're done!" squealed a voice. Magenta turned to see Columbia, standing in front of the tree. Much to the domestic's surprise, the tree actually looked… nice. Cheery gold and red ornaments hung on branches, striped candies were hooked here and there, rainbow lights were wrapped around the tree's trunk, and on the very top a twinkling star loomed over everything. The groupie turned with a huge grin, looking at her friend. "Isn't it great, 'Genta?" she asked, clapping her hands once more.

Magenta nodded. "Yes, it is pretty nice." she agreed. Riff Raff walked over to Magenta and sighed.

"Finally done…" he sighed. Magenta rolled her eyes. The siblings looked over and saw Frank, his arm around Columbia, humming the tune to the "12 Days of Christmas". Magenta – who had heard enough carols today – put her hands over her ears. Riff chuckled. "Come on, 'Genta, it's not so bad." he encouraged her. She shook her head.

"I've had enough Christmas, thank you!" she spat.

At this, Columbia turned around. "But 'Genta, it's Christmas eve!" For the first time that night, Magenta noticed that there was no sparkle to the girl's eyes. Only disappointment. Magenta, who had always had a soft spot for the groupie, sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Columbia. I'm just not into all of this. I mean, I can see why you would like all of this earthling stuff, but not me." Her tone was a bit harsher than intended.

Magenta looked up to find her friend on the verge of tears. Frank let go of Columbia. He chewed on his lip as he stared between the two girls, wondering how this would end. Finally, the groupie managed a soft, "But… it's Christmas Eve…" She looked up at her friend with a sadness that nobody had ever seen in her before. It was as if all of her dreams had been crushed. She looked at the ground.

The domestic sighed, feeling very bad. "I'm sorry, Collie. I just…" she stopped talking. She knew that whatever she said would come out wrong. Instead, she just turned away. There was silence for a long time. Riff Raff and Frank kept exchanging glances, both wondering what would happen. Finally, Columbia turned and began walking out of the room. She could practically feel all three of the alien's eyes stare at her.

"It's okay, 'Genta. I don't want ya to have to do something if ya don't want to…" she whimpered. With these final words, she walked away. Frank immediately turned on the domestic, not even trying to hide the anger in his tone.

"Why?" he snapped. "You know you just crushed my groupie's dreams, right?" he snapped. Magenta took a step back, raising her hands defensively. Riff Raff, who refused to actually yell at his sister, also felt very upset with the domestic. Magenta looked into her brother's eyes, hoping for some sort of guidance. He just shrugged and looked away. The domestic looked down.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to." She sighed. "But it's not my fault. I just don't want to celebrate Christmas. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Riff Raff finally spoke. "'Genta, we all get that by now, trust me. But Columbia _does_ want to celebrate. And if you won't be cheerful for yourself, could you at least do it for her?" Although his tone was gentle and soft, there was an edge to it that Magenta immediately recognized and knew to take seriously. She opened her mouth to speak – possibly apologize – when she looked up at the tree. For some reason, so felt… hatred? Why would she feel hatred? How strange. One thing was for certain: she would NOT be apologizing any time soon. Instead, she stomped her foot.

"Go away! Quit bothering me! I don't care about Christmas. Or Columbia. Or her pitiful little emotions. She's got to learn to grow up." Magenta stole one last, accusing glare at Riff Raff before stomping away. Frank and Riff heard her cuss aloud as she stomped up the stairs. Her brother sighed. Frank put his hands on his hips.

"You should go talk to her." he told him. Suddenly, a huge grin appeared on the prince's face. "…While _I _go hang up stockings! Yay!" He clapped his hands and skipped out. Yes, _skipped_. Riff Raff watched in disgust. Finally, when he was certain Frank was out of sight, he walked up the stairs to the hallway. He found the room Magenta and Columbia shared and walked in quietly. He found Columbia sobbing on the bed, and Magenta nowhere in sight.

"Go away!" screamed Columbia, making the handyman take a step back in surprise at her tone. The groupie hardly ever raised her voice.

"Columbia." Riff Raff stated calmly. The girl in question raised her head and looked at him, her makeup running down her cheeks. Riff sighed and walked over, sitting beside the girl on the bed. "Don't be mad at 'Genta." he stated, his tone never changing. Columbia folded her arms, looking away. She felt tears form in her eyes.

The groupie sighed. "I'm not mad at 'Genta. I'm not mad at all. I just… wish she would appreciate Christmas, ya know? Do you have any idea how excited I was to share this all with her? I just wanted my best friend to really be able to experience her first Christmas with me! So it's not anger, just… disappointment…" She sniffed softly. Riff Raff looked at her, feeling awful. And guilty. It was as if he was just as disappointed in his sister as Columbia was. He put a hand on the groupie's shoulder.

"Magenta means well. She's not very happy about being here on Earth, you know. I think the main reason she doesn't want to celebrate Christmas is that she doesn't want to be sucked into the culture of a planet she hates. I don't think she meant to hurt your feelings at all."

Columbia looked up, a very small smile appearing on her lips. Riff Raff smiled back, relieved to see her feeling better. Much to his surprise, she grabbed him and hugged him. "Thanks, Riff." she mumbled.

Riff Raff, blushing furiously, muttered, "It was nothing. I just… wanted to make you feel better. It is Christmas, after all." Finally, the groupie let go of him. A huge grin was on her face now. She wiped a few tears from her face, not caring that her makeup was awful. Riff stood up, sighing. "Hey, let's get going. I bet Frank's having trouble getting the stocking's hung up." He rolled his eyes. Columbia giggled and stood up as well.

"Let's go!" she cried with a laugh. Riff Raff smiled and watched the girl exit the room, relieved to see at least one of the girls feeling better. Of course, Magenta was a completely different matter…

XXX

Frank took about ten minutes finding the stockings and hanging them up over the fireplace. Then he decided to find something to eat. Today had been incredibly tiring (picking a perfect tree, driving it home, and decorating it was rather exhausting), and he needed at least a small snack. However, when he came to the kitchen fridge he found – much to his horror – that it was completely empty. His first thought was immediately to find Magenta. She always found something to put together no matter how little they had.

But Magenta was pouting in her room, wasn't she? Sighing, Frank realized he would have to go find her and yell at her if he was to get a snack. With this thought, the prince left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to Columbia and Magenta's room. To his surprise, it was empty (Riff Raff and Columbia had already gone downstairs). Frank thought for a moment, wondering where Magenta may have gone off to. Finally, he had something of a revelation – Riff Raff's room!

He knew perfectly well that the girl often went to Riff Raff's room when she had a problem. So why should tonight be any different? Feeling proud of himself for solving his mystery, he walked out of the room and down the hall until he came to Riff Raff's room. Sure enough, a soft sobbing could be heard inside. Why exactly Magenta was sobbing was beyond him. He opened the door loudly, forcing the domestic to look up in surprise. She turned and – when she noticed Frank – she cursed and lay her head back down on the pillows. The prince sighed, knowing this would not be easy.

"Oh, Magenta!" he called. Magenta muttered something that sounded a bit like a death threat and ignored him. Frank growled. "Magenta, I need some help with something." Once more, there was no response. The prince rolled his eyes and sat down beside her. She pushed him away.

"Go away. I do not wish to be your presence, Master. I'd much rather spend the night up here, drowning my sorrows in my brother's pillows." Frank sighed, looking down. He thought hard, trying to think of something that would cheer her up. Sadly, he only knew one thing that would make her feel better, and that was Riff Raff. So this mission proved to be harder than he had thought.

"Magenta, it's Christmas." Magenta raised her head and gave him a "so…?" expression. Frank smiled. "Columbia told me that Christmas is a time to be with the people you love. Friends and family, you know?" He paused. Magenta shook her head, as if saying, "no, I don't know." Frank sighed once more. "Listen, I know my groupie. She isn't upset because you won't celebrate Christmas. I honestly don't think she cares much. I think she's upset because you won't celebrate the holidays with her. You know, she said on our date last week that you're her best friend?"

Magenta sat up. "She did?"

Frank nodded, grinning. "She did. She specifically called you her best friend. I think that's why she's upset. She wanted to spend Christmas with her best friend. And with you not in the spirit, well… I think it really hurt her." When Magenta's expression still did not change, the prince growled and stood up. "Well, I better go. I think Columbia may be feeling a bit better now. I believe Riff Raff talked to her." He began walking towards the door when he heard the domestic cry out:

"Wait!"

Turning, the prince asked, "What do you want?" He put his hands on his hips, as if very agitated by her. However, in all honesty, he really wanted to her come downstairs with him and makeup with Columbia. The domestic looked down as if feeling awkward about admitting anything.

Finally, she managed to mutter, "I should probably go downstairs. It is Christmas, after all." She forced a smile and stood up. Frank grinned and the two walked out together. "Thanks, by the way." she told him after a moment of silence as they walked down the stairs.

"No problem, honey." he told her with a huge grin. "Oh, and by the way, I need you to make me a snack."

_With the two girls filled with anger and dread,  
>Their dreams and friendship both shattered and dead,<br>Brother and prince knew they had to be strong,  
>So they worked to help the two friends get along.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Magenta and Frank walked downstairs to find Columbia and Riff Raff already in the living room. A fire had been lit, the stockings were hung perfectly, and both of them looked like they had been waiting for quite awhile. The domestic and the groupie exchanged glances, their green eyes locking, both searching for something in the other's eyes that they could not quite find. Frank broke the silence.

"How about a snack?" he turned to Magenta. The domestic, however, did not look at all like she wanted to make anything. Ignoring her master, she walked over to Columbia. The groupie stood up, her eyes narrowing a bit. Riff Raff and Frank exchanged glances, worried that this would end the same way as it had last time.

Finally, something happened. Columbia broke down in tears, falling onto her knees. Magenta stared in shock, never imagining that this would happen. The groupie sobbed into her arms. The three aliens just watched, not sure what to say or do. At last, Columbia spoke. "I didn't mean to push you to do something you didn't want to do, Maggie." she whimpered between sobs. "I just wanted to celebrate Christmas with you. I'm sorry."

Magenta felt immense guilt. She looked up at Frank for reassurance, and he smiled, nodding. The domestic knelt down and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "There's nothing to apologize for, Coco. I didn't mean to disappoint you like that. I never knew what Christmas was really about." The groupie sniffed and looked up. If she had eyebrows, she would have raised one. The domestic glanced up at Frank once more, trying to remember what he had said earlier. "Friends and family. People you love." she explained. A very small, barely visible smile appeared on the groupie's face. Magenta returned the smile. "Is it too late to celebrate Christmas with my best friend?"

At these words, Columbia's small smile turned into a huge grin. She nodded furiously. "Oh, 'Genta, it's not too late at all! The fun's just getting started!" Magenta grinned with relief and stood up. She extended an arm and helped her friend up too. Columbia immediately hugged the domestic. Riff Raff and Frank exchanged glances once more. This time, it was a glance of relief. By the looks of it, Christmas would be celebrated after all. And both girls would be participating.

"So…" Magenta began, looking around. "What now?"

Columbia clapped her hands. "We've gotta bake cookies, and drink cocoa, and watch movies, and eat Christmas dinner! Oh, it'll be so much fun!" She began skipping out of the room, towards the kitchen. "C'mon, guys, let's go!" Frank, Riff Raff, and Magenta all began following the groupie out of the room. Columbia – who was about a yard in front of the others – made it to the kitchen before the others. Just as she entered, they heard her cry, "Oh, this'll be the best Christmas ever!"

XXX

It was a little past midnight. Columbia and Magenta entered their bedroom, both tired and ready for sleep. The groupie immediately collapsed on her bed, not even bothering to change clothes. She was too excited for the next morning, and too tired from the festivities of the evening. As she closed her eyes, she heard Magenta walk over to the closet, dress into pajamas, and walk into the bathroom, where she took off her makeup. The groupie realized that she was humming "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" the entire time. She grinned at this thought. Finally the domestic walked over to the bed and lay down.

"Tonight was fun." muttered Columbia into her pillow. She yawned. "I can't wait for tomorrow. Christmas is even better than Christmas eve." She pulled her blanket up to her shoulders.

Magenta nodded. "I'm glad I decided to celebrate. I really had a great time." She found herself becoming sleepier with each word. She found herself yawning, just as Columbia had. "We'll do this again next year, right?" she asked, needing the assurance that next year she would have a chance to make up for acting so awful.

Nodding, the groupie murmured, "Every year. Every year we get to do this all again. That's part of what makes Christmas so great. And this time you'll all know what to do, so we won't have any problems. It'll be perfect."

The domestic smiled. "G'night, Collie."

"G'night, Maggie."

"Merry Christmas."

Columbia's lime green eyes opened at this. She grinned. "Merry Christmas, Magenta." she replied. With these words, the groupie fell asleep, a smile still on her face. Magenta smiled as well as she stared at the sleeping figure of the groupie. She sighed. She had been completely wrong about Christmas. It had been absolutely wonderful. And she owed all of it to her best friend. With these thoughts, the domestic slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Even during Christmas, the girl's anger just grew,  
>But with the help of their loved ones they found their way through.<br>Because Christmas is a time for friendships, not fights.  
>So merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. ;)<em>


End file.
